Hasta que el final llegue
by Teri1
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Harry estuviera oculto y tuviera una visita de Hermione?.... Por favor no olvides escribir tu opinion en un Review


Es evidente que no soy Rowling, ¿cierto?, así que por favor no me demanden. En serio que no gano ni un centavo con esto.

Hasta que el final llegue Por: Irais R. Torres E. iraist@hotmail.com 

~ . · * · . ~

Los murmullos del viento y del mar dejaban oír su voz.

Era extraño; y sin embargo acogedor el lugar donde lo habían ocultado una vez más.

¿Cuándo entenderían que él había dejado de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo atrás?.

¿Cuándo entenderían que él podía defenderse por sí mismo, que a pesar de tener tan sólo 17 años, era lo suficientemente maduro para no dejarse influenciar por el mal?

Absurdo y estúpido si se lo preguntaban.

Claro que nunca lo hicieron.

Como nunca le preguntaron lo que opinaba por vivir con sus parientes muggles.

Como nunca le preguntaron si él quería salvar a un mundo que conoció hacía 6 años atrás.

Como nunca le preguntaron si se sentía feliz.

Si se sentía a salvo.

Si sentía que a alguien podría importarle por ser Harry.

Únicamente Harry.

No.

Claro que no.

Estaban demasiado ocupados "protegiéndolo".

Manipulándolo sería una mejor palabra.

Y ahora, se estaba volviendo loco.

Loco, por no atreverse a abrir la boca y decirles unas cuantas cosas que venían abruptamente a su mente y a su lengua.

Loco, por sentir esa ira que le carcomía la libertad de estar en cualquier lugar menos en esta vieja cabaña desvencijada que atentaba en venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

Y loco por que a pesar de ser un "poderoso" mago…

No dejaba de sentir miedo cada vez que ese despreciable híbrido de hombre – serpiente, se aparecía en sus sueños, en sus visiones, en su vida, en cada encuentro.

Esa angustia que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo (cuando lo hacía).

La culpa omnipresente en cada rostro conocido y desaparecido. 

Sus padres, Quirrel, Cedric, los Dursley, Hagrid, Remus, Colin, Percy, Snape, Ron y Sirius. Hasta ahora.

Un golpe muy duro para los Weasley el perder a dos de sus hijos. No lo culparon de nada.

Nunca lo hacían.

Aunque sabía que si hubiera hecho algo, quizá y tan sólo quizá, pudieron haber tenido alguna oportunidad de seguir vivos.

Si no fuera el heredero de Gryffindor.

Si su madre no lo hubiera protegido.

Si no hubieran tomado la copa juntos.

Si no lo hubieran echado de la casa y permitieran que un "anormal" viviera con ellos.

Si no hubiera intentado obtener ayuda con los gigantes.

Si los hombres lobo no lo hubieran traicionado.

Si no hubiera estado tomando fotos en el momento más inadecuado.

Si no hubiera trabajado en un ministerio corrupto de mortífagos.

Si no hubiera sido un espía al servicio del anciano.

Si no hubiera sido su amigo.

Si no hubiera brincado frente a él para defenderlo.

Y el hubiera no existe.

Como él tampoco merecía seguir aquí.

La lluvia empezó a hacer su camino a través de las rocas de la pared y en algunos lugares del piso.

No había leña suficiente.

Ni luz.

Ni ningún tipo de entretenimiento.

Ni medio de comunicación alguno con el mundo exterior.

Aburrido.

Cansado.

Hambriento.

Depresivo.

Insomne.

Dramático.

Paranoico.

- Sólo estás exagerando Harry. – dijo al vacío eco de la residencia.

- Sólo es una semana, y tan sólo faltan dos días. – dijo mientras paseaba por enésima vez envuelto en una gruesa capa de lana y una frazada que oculta en el armario se reía de él.

Por fin se sentó en el único sillón seco.

Frente a un inocuo fuego.

Como siempre, en poco tiempo el cansancio hizo presa de él.

Lancé el conjuro.

Sin esfuerzo la puerta dócilmente me permitió la entrada.

La brisa nocturna casi delata mi presencia.

Caminé a su encuentro.

La negra noche en armonía con mi espíritu.

El crujir del piso alerta sus sentidos.

Ojos cargados de sueño se abren en alerta permanente.

La errática respiración se convierte en suspiro profundo que se relaja al reconocerme.

Acorto la distancia necesaria.

- ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!, por Dios mujer. Me has dado el susto del día.

- Hola Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, es muy tarde ya. – dices mientras cierras una vez más los ojos e intentas arrebujarte más entre el calor ganado con la frazada.

- Vine a despedirme.

- ¿Despedirte?, ¿A dónde vas? – dices empezando a adormilarte.

- A ningún sitio importante. Sólo quería verte antes de irme.

- Bueno… – dices sin preocupación  – que te vaya bien.

Algo por fin encaja en tu cerebro.

Pero ya es tarde.

Lo último que se aprecia ahora es tu mirada de incredulidad aterrada.

Y el cuerpo exangüe del Avada Kedavra.

~ . · * · . ~

- Bien hecho mi pequeña. Sabía que eras la perfecta elección para realizar tan delicada misión.

- Gracias, mi señor. – digo felizmente mientras beso el rodete de su túnica.

- Dime mi niña. ¿Lo supo?

- No mi amo. Nunca tuvo el cerebro necesario.

- Sí… Gryffindor a pesar de todo. Sin cerebro, impulsivo, estúpidos, y cobardes en el momento decisivo…

Como Ron Weasley, quien a pesar de su hipocresía ante Harry. No pudo hacer lo correcto en su momento traicionando a mi señor en el instante exacto y pasando a la posteridad como un mártir. – me permito recordar mientras mi Amo me acaricia como a su perro favorito.

- Pero tú eres diferente. El conocimiento da el poder y…

- No existe ni el bien ni el mal, sólo el poder y personas demasiado débiles para encontrarlo.

- ¡¡¡Excelente!!! Siempre he amado las mentes ágiles y sin  tapujos. Es una lástima que seas una sangre sucia. Hubieras sido mi perfecta compañera.

Permito que se una a mí, o propiamente dicho.

Él permite que me una a él.

Pobre Harry.

¡Qué lástima me das!

Nunca agradeciste, nunca te preocupaste por conocerme.

Ni tú. Ni Ron.

Así como te sentiste usado y desechado, así me sentí yo.

Todos estos años de estudio, tareas y favores para que pasaran sus exámenes. Tratando de ganar su reconocimiento.

Era ingenua.

El único que lo supo fue Snape.

Él sí era astuto. Por eso tuvo que morir.

Ahora ya nada importa. Mi señor pronto ganará el control completo del mundo mágico.

La esperanza de un mundo anacrónico ha muerto ya.

El anciano tiene las horas contadas.

Y una nueva era surge.

No soy ingenua ni inocente.

Sé que no soy nadie para él.

Pero mientras pueda. Será mi señor, mi maestro. Mi todo.…

Hasta que el final llegue…

~ * ~ Fin ~ * ~ 

Y ya que te has molestado en leer este pedazo de escrito, por favor escribe un review o manda un correo.

Dime si te gustó, no te gustó, no entendiste algo. Cualquier cosa. 

Por favor.

Gracias, por leer.


End file.
